Something to Learn is everything to gain
by Light-in-the-Dark-KA
Summary: How can two people with so much anger and scarcasim in their life learn to love? This story takes place over sevral months and may seem like it starts too fast, but just stay with me. HouseOC, oh and no I don't own any of it besides my own charactersplots
1. Prolouge

A young girl of about 23 sat alone, her long hair flowing gently in the cool, misty breeze coming off of the ocean. She sighed as she watched the waves crash against the shore, as if they were angry at the sand and wanted to tear it away. Her name was Jade Lance and her emotions were as dark and gray as the twisting and turning sea. Everything seemed so wrong and hopeless now. She had lost everything that had ever meant anything to her. She sighed and got up to walk away, disappearing into the distant fog. Not too far away, a man, a doctor by the name of Gregory House was working at a hospital. And their two worlds were about to collide and never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 1:Introductions

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

Cuddy looked up

"Jade?"

She yelled jumping up to give her old friend a hug.

"What are you doing here Jade?"

Jade handed her some papers.

"I apparently am helping you and your staff out, they told me I would be working with a Gregory House as well as the children."

Cuddy looked at her

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Did they tell you anything about House?"

"No, but Wilson has, Why?"

She asked slowly

"No reason, come one, Ill introduce you to House and his ducklings."

Jade raised her eyebrows and followed.

"House…House…HOUSE!!!!!!"

Cuddy yelled, the man jumped in fake surprise, Jade stifled a laugh. She took in his appearance and she could feel his eyes roaming over her.

"House, this is Jade Lance, she will be observing you and your team for a while."

"So you're the one they sent. What kind of name is Jade?"

"Same kind of name as House."

She fired back

"Id be careful House, She's just as sarcastic as you."

Cuddy warned

"Me sarcastic? NOOOOO."

Jade snickered.

"Honestly Lisa…you should know me better than that."

"I take it you two know each other?"

"Yea, we use to live next to each other."

"Right, you with the red hair…don't look that old, you on the other hand."

"House just shut up and introduce her to the rest of the team."

Cuddy left and House stood up and limped towards Jade and stopped a few inches of her. She took in his scruffiness and then his eyes, his blue eyes; she stared at him for a moment.

"See something you like?"

He asked stepping even closer.

"Do you?"

She noticed his eyes kept roaming over her hourglass figure and heavy bust area. He smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you, come on."

Jade followed.

"Alright Jade this is Alyson Cameron, Robert Chase, and Eric Forman, watch out for Chase, the one with the hair, he flirts too much."

"Right, and you don't"

Jade said shaking each or the team's hands in turn.

"Jade here will be helping out now and then until further notice. She's a doctor. Just like you and me, so lets play nice kids, and you.you with the hair, keep your eyes up, and you with the red hair, nice shirt."

Jade looked down and smirked.

"And you…nice cane."

House laughed and walked out. Jade turned to them.

"Sorry about that, House is, Just House."

Cameron said

"Yea Lisa and Wilson warned me."

"Cuddy? How do you know Cuddy?"

Chase asked.

"Old friends"

"So why did they send you here and put you with House?"

Forman asked.

"Apparently the thought that I would be good to work with House."

"Yea, maybe you can bring him around."

Cameron said. Jade stared at her for a moment

"You use to have a thing for him"

She stated

"How'd you know?"

"I can read people, just like I can tell that you and Chase really need to work your issues out, because you both like each other."

"I'm impressed, what about House?"

Forman asked her

"He's not the complete ass that everybody thinks he is."


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Houses' POV**

**3 weeks later…**

'Ok, so I need to get a grip, this girl is very intriguing to me though..And it's driving me insane'

"Hello, earth to House, you in there?"

I looked up and stared into Jades gray eyes, there was something in the depths or her eyes that I wanted to figure out.

"Jade, shut up, and go to dinner with me tonight."

'Did I just ask her out?'

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Duh, yes or no?"

"Umm, Yes."

"Fine, meet me here at eight."

I wrote my address down and handed her the paper.

"House, where are you going?"

"To get ready for a date."

"With who?"

"Jade."

"Jade?"

"Yes Wilson, Jade, see you later."

As eight ticked nearer, I became more nervous, Jade had a way of making me forget about the past, forget about Stacy and everything that happened. There was a knock at the door, I got up and opened it to find Jade standing there. She had on a pair of black dress pants, a midnight blue top, and her long hair was down instead of in its usual ponytail that she wore at the hospital all of the time, I stared at her for a few minutes.

"House, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I hope you don't mind riding on a motorcycle."

She shrugged. We climbed on; I noticed she wasn't holding on very tightly so I placed her hands around my waist, I felt her pull back slightly. I turned to face her.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You sure about that?"

"I promise."

She smiled and tightened her grip, as we ate dinner the conversation came around to family.

"I don't have any family anymore, at least not a real one. I use to stay over at Lisa's' a lot, my dad would come home drunk every night and beat us, one day he and my mom got in a fight, he pushed her down the stairs, she died on the way to the hospital, three years later my older sister died too. My dad is currently in jail and I hope to God he never gets out."

I stared at her

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, that's just how the world revolves."

She looked at me and I finally understood some of those emotions in her eyes. After dinner I took her to her apartment. I started to drive off but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, come in, if you want to."

I nodded and got off my bike to go in. She opened the door and a dog started barking.

"Freckles, come here girl, I brought a friend for you to meet."

A Dalmatian came bounding up to Jade and knocked her down."

She laughed

"Ok, ok, Ill feed you, come on in, take a seat, want some coffee?"

"Uh, sure."

I said sitting down on her very comfy couch. She went and put the coffee on and fed her dog. She came back in.

"Ill be right back, I'm going to put on some different clothes."

She came back a few minutes later with a pair of lounge pants and a tank top on; she started to put her hair up.

"Leave it down."

"Why?"

I stood up ignoring the pain and walked over to her.

"Because I said so."

She stared at me and smiled. We both sat down on the couch and I took her hand in mine, surprising myself, I couldn't believe just how much I liked this girl, but didn't really want to admit it..but in a way, I kinda felt obligated to admit it.

"So what does this mean House?"

"I think it means we're dating."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yea, yea I think I am."

"I think the coffee's ready."

I walked with her to the kitchen and sat down at the counter.


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee and conversations

**Jades' POV**

I couldn't believe that House just asked me out, it was not like him, and yet somehow it was. I handed House a cup of coffee and sat down beside him at the counter.

"So Jade, you know you can call me Grey."

"Right, umm, what is everybody going to think about this?"

"I don't care, it doesn't matter what they think, just what you and I think, and I know I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time."

"Ho..Greg, I know you've had a hard time with dating, and I have too, but for the first time in a long time, when I'm with you, I don't feel like I have to pretend to be happy or anything else, I can be myself and you don't care."

He smiled at me, we talked for a bit longer then I happened to look at the clock. It was three am! So House took his leave, he kissed my cheek and rode off into the night, or morning rather. The next day the first person I saw at Princeton-Plainsboro was Cuddy, and by the look on her face, she already knew about House and me.

"Damn."

I swore under my breath.

"Jade, I need to talk to you."

"Yea Lisa, What is it?"

I asked following her into her office. She turned and looked at me.

"So you and House?"

"What about me and House?"

"Jade, please just be careful, House has been hurt, and God knows you have been hurt more than your fair share, I don't want to see you go through anymore pain, I dealt with that enough when we were younger."

"Thanks Lisa, I'm not a little kid anymore, but it's good to know I still have friends, but with House, It's like all of my walls that I put up come crumbling down, you and Wilson have always been the only ones who could do that, I heard so much about House from Wilson, and then you when I got here, I'm glad that this is where my journey has brought me, I feel safe."  
Cuddy smiled and hugged me

"Aww how sweet, do you want me to leave you two alone?"

I turned around to see House standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Hou…erm Greg."

"Good morning Jade, Cuddy."

"How's Forman?"

"As good as can be expected after losing a paientent."

"Give him time, he'll come around."

I excused my self and went to the children's ward.

**3****rd**** person pov**

House started to leave

"House."

"Yes Cuddy?"

"If you hurt Jade, you will be sorry."

"Meaning?"

"Don't give up on this like you did with Stacy, she's good for you and you're good for her."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"You better not, Ill take your damn vicadian pills away for you"

House nodded and walked out.


	5. Chapter 4: Jail Break

To set the record straight, the story takes place three years after the prologue, so Jade is now 26.

**3 weeks later…**

"….In other news Jonathan Lance has broken out of jail, arrested several years ago for the murder of his wife and eldest daughter and attempted murder of his youngest daughter who is currently employed at Princeton- Plainboro Teaching Hospital, Lance is considered extremely dangours………"

Jade didn't hear the rest for the crash of the glass that she was holding and the blood curdling scream that escaped for her own lips drowned it out. She couldn't believe the news idiots had said where she worked. She rushed to the hospital. When she got there she ran to Cuddy's office passing House in the process, he tried to call out to her for he had heard the news too, but she was in panic mode, she burst in Cuddys office.

"Lisa, he's escaped, he's out, he's going to come after me, those idiots they, they said where I work, he'll know, he'll come looking for me, Oh God what am I going to do?"

She fell to her knees crying and shaking just as House limped in. Cuddy came over and kneeled in front of Jade. She looked up at House with concern.

"Shhh Jade, it's ok, we're not going to let anything happen to you, I promise."

Cuddy said trying to comfort her.

"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me."

"House, take her to the cafeteria, get her some food and try to calm her down."

House nodded and helped Jade up. They walked to the cafeteria. After an hour or so Jade was feeling a little better, House got back to his paietent and Jade walked to the bathroom telling House she'd be there in a little while. On the way out she heard some one asking about her, and the voice was one that she knew all too well, a voice that stopped her blood cold. She turned slowly not wanting to believe her ears, not wanting it to be him.

"Shit"

She swore, it was her father talking to the girl at the desk, she slowly started to inch away, but too late he saw her. Jade gasped and ran for it. Her father chased after her and caught her right as she got to Wilson's office.

He began to punch and kick her, Jade screamed in pain and terror.

"Daddy, please stop, Daddy STOP!"

"You stupid little Bitch, I went to jail because of you, it's all your fault everything."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

Wilson came running with House, Cuddy, Chase, Cameron, and Forman not far behind.

"Call security and the police NOW!"

Cameron ran for the phone as the others tried to pry her father off of Jade. They held him down as House bent over to check on Jade, she was out cold, her face was covered and blood and she was having trouble breathing.

"House, is she ok?"

cuddy asked.

"She's alive, though if we had gotten her any later, she wouldn't be, I think her leg might be broken, we need to get her xrayed and in a room now."

He turned to look at Jades father.

"you pathetic bastard."

He spat out.

"Aww are you the lover boy?"

Her father said mocking.

" Why I ougta…"

House said starting to go for him and hit him, but Cuddy stopped him.

"House don't he's not even worth it."

"Oh and the little slut from next door is still protecting her after all of these years, how sweet."

"That's right, I am."

The police arrived and took him away, House and the others turned to look at Jades limp form, they picked her up and carried her to a room.

Now a little note from me, I realize that there are prob. Some mistakes in this, and its prob. Not the best written House fanfic out there, Im writing this as a request from a friend, any suggestions are welcome, and I hope you are enjoying it, if not..sorry for you. Peace.


	6. Chapter 5: I think I love her

Jade had been in the hospital in a room for about a week. She had a fractured wrist, multiply injuries to her chest and face and a busted knee. House was sitting in her room holding her hand.

"Any change?"

Cuddy asked coming in

"No"

"House this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have left her alone."

"In that case it's my fault too."

He looked up at her.

"Don't worry she'll pull through this, Jade's a fighter, she doesn't give up so easily."

"You promise?"

"Yea, I do."

"Cuddy…"

"Yea?"

"I think I love her."

"Then tell her House, tell her."

Cuddy walked out of the room and House turned back to face Jades sleeping form. He kissed her hand and stroked her cheek.

"Jade, I love you."

He whispered. Chase and Cameron were watching hem through the glass.

"He really does care about her."

Chase muttered.

"I can tell."

Jade began to stir.

"Greg"

She whispered

"Jade? Jade can you hear me?

Her eyelids fluttered opened.

"Greg?"

"I'm hear."

"I love you too."

He bent down and kissed her forehead..

"Chase, go tell Cuddy that she's awake."

Cuddy came in a few minutes later with Wilson and the rest of the gang.

"You gave us a scare there kido."

Wilson said.

"My father, where is..?"

"He was taken to a jail far away from here."

Forman told her.

"I'm sorry."

Jade told them

"For what?"

"For you guys having to deal with all of this."

"Don't be."

Forman said to her. They all left except for House.

"How long did you stay here?"

"Every night."

"Thank you."

"Jade, I really do love you."

"I know, I love you too."

He smiled

"Now can I get out of this damn bed?"

House laughed

"In a day or so ok?"

"Ok."

She smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Moving in with House

**Houses' POV**

I watched Jade limp towards me and wondered how much pain that busted knee was causing her.

"Hey"

She greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back.

"Jade, I want to talk to you about something."

She looked at me with question in her eyes.

"Come on."

I said taking her by the hand. She followed me outside.

"Jade, I want you to move in with me."

She stared at me.

"Are you serious?"

Instead of answering her, I kissed her for the first time, she tried pulling away, but I brought her closer with my free hand, she finally gave in and kissed me back.

"Soooo, was that a yes?"

"Yes."

I drove her to her apartment.

"So, I'll get the team to help us move you in."

"Ok."

I watched her walk in, for the first time in a log time, I actually felt kinda happy. I smiled and drove off back to the hospital to ask Cameroon, Chase, and Forman if they would help, though I wasn't expecting to see Chase and Cameron making out again. I cleared my throat and the jumped apart.

"I need a favor."

Jades' POV 

…**.3 weeks later….**

I finally finished moving everything into Houses' apartment, tonight was going to be my first night staying with him, and I admit, I was scared. I knocked on the door my last box in hand and my heart pounding out of control. He opened the door and smiled at me. Some of my furniture had been moved in, though most of it sold, My dressers and clothes had been put in an extra room, though there was no room for my bed. I sold my couch and bed, but moved my chair that I loved so much. I could feel Houses eyes on me. I turned to look at him.

"Soooo."

"So are you nervous about this Jade?"

"A little."

He limped towards me and kissed me.

"Still nervous?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Greg, there's only one bed, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the bed"

"Again, thers only one bed."

"Exactly."

"Ummm…"

"Don't worry I wont try anything unless you're ready."

"You promise?"

"Yea I do, now what are we going to do with your enormous collection of movies?"

"Watch one of them tonight?"

"Which one?"

"You chose."

"Ok."

So we put a movie on and watched it and I felt so happy for once in my life.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

House had his arm around Jade who had fallen asleep half way through the movie. He stood up and picked her up.

"mmmm, no Greg, put me down, I am way too heavy for you to be picking up with a bum leg and all…stop."

"Shut up, no you're not go back to sleep."

Jade smiled up at him. He laid her down on the bed and climbed in on the other side.

"Good night Greg."

"Good night Jade."

He placed an arm around her and they fell asleep. The next day Jade was up and showered and in the kitchen making coffee when House woke up. He limped into the kitchen.

"Mornin Greg."

"Mornin."

He grumbled. Jade laughed.

"You're not a morning person are you?"

"No, not really."

"Well you need to get ready for work."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, I have to go too."

"Checking on the kids today?"

"Yea."

"You want kids?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe…"

"So you're not for sure?"

"No Greg."

" I think you'd make a good mom."

"Thanks"

He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going on in, I'll see you when you get there."

"Bye Jade."

"Bye."

House limped in the hospital; Jade was working with the children.

"Miss Jade, can you sing for me please?"

"Why yes Kathy I can."

House, Cuddy and Wilson stood in the doorway listing to Jade sing.

"She's got a good voice."

Wilson said.

"She always has."

Cuddy told him.

"She's great with those kids isn't she?"

House asked.

"Yea, she is, she'll make a great mother one day."

Cuddy said.

"Yea…"

House said smiling and limping off.

"I've never seen him like this, not even with Stacy."

Wilson said.

"I think Jade moving in with him was actually a great idea."

Cuddy said.

"It would seem so."

Wilson muttered smiling.


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Jade

…**.1 Week Later….**

House was in Cuddy's office

"House you do know Jades birthday is tomorrow don't you?"

"I do now."

"She didn't tell you did she?"

"No"

"Well now you know, do something special for her, for God's sake if you get her flowers don't get her roses, get her Iris's. And no chocolate, she doesn't like it that much, and her favorite color is red."

"Cuddy calm down, I know all of this."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I kind of figured out about her birthday but I wasn't sure, but thanks for confirming it, now excuse me I have a few things to buy for my girlfriend."  
Cuddy smiled.

"Go on then House."

"You mean I can leave?"

"Yes, go Ill keep Jade here, and get Cameron and the others on the case."

"Why thanks Cuddy."

House limped away.

"Greg, where are you going?"

Jade asked him, stopping him in the hallway.

"Your friend, Cuddy, has sent me on a mission."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting something for her."

"Ok"

She said slowly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

"What are you the terminator now? Can you get Freckles some more dog food?"

"Yea."

"Thanks."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"See you at home."

"Ok, bye."

Jade watched him walk off; she went to Cuddy's office.

"You told Greg that tomorrow was my birthday didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"LISA!"

"What?"

"Great."

"Well everyone else knew."

"You told them too?"

"Yes."

"No surprise parties."

"No, of course not."

"Right, I'll be prepared for one."

"Don't be."

"Lisa, I'm not that stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of how long I've known you."

"Oh, right."

"Well, I've got to get back to work."

"Bye Jade."

"Bye Lisa."

She walked out shaking her head.

When Jade got home there was a bouquet of Iris' on the counter with a card that read:

I know you hate birthdays 

_That is why you didn't tell me_

_That yours was tomorrow_

_Luck that Cuddy did._

_This is just a start, I have something_

_Even better for you tomorrow._

_Love_

_Greg_

"Do you like the flowers?"

Jade turned around.

"Of course."

He kissed her.

"Anything for you."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did."

"Greg."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm tired, I think I'm going go bed."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight.

He kissed her and watched her walk off, when he came into the room, Jade was asleep and Freckles was laying at the foot of the bed, she looked up as he layed down beside Jade on the bed.

When Jade woke up the next morning there was a small velvet box beside her. She opened it, there was a ruby on a silver chain and matching earrings.

"Do you like them?"

She looked up and smiled at House.

"They're beautiful."

"Come on, get ready for work."

When they entered the hospital, Cuddy called her to her office.

"SURPRISE"

Wilson, Cameron, Chase, and Forman yelled.

"Right, no surprise parties huh Lisa?"

"You know me."

"Thanks you guys."

"Anytime, now open your gifts!!"

Cameron said.

"Ok"

Jade had possibly the happiest birthday that she had ever had in her life.

"Thank you guys so much, this really means a lot to me."

She hugged each of them in turn, holding on to Lisa and Wilson a bit longer.

"Ok break it up."

House Joked to Wilson.

"Not jealous are you House?"

Wilson Joked.

"Oh sureeeee."

"Knock it off you two!"

Jade said laughing.

"Happy birthday Jade.


	9. AN

AN:

It has been brought to my awareness that I brought House and Jade together to quickly, I guess I didn't really explain or write it correctly, when I was writing it, the story made since, because they started dating a month or two after she started to work at PPTH and then House fell in Love with her, I'm sorry if it seemed too quick, I just hope that you enjoy the rest of the story.


	10. Chapter 8: Those kinds of things

…**3 months later…**

House and Jade were lying in bed, Jade seemed a bit distracted

"Jade what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"House there is nothing wrong with me."

"How come you always say that?"

"Say what?"

"That's there's nothing wrong with you, when there clearly is?"

"Fine you want to know what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Yes I do"

"Your going to leave me."  
"What?"

"Just like you did Stacy, you were happy, then she left, and got married and when she came back, she was going to stay with you, but you told her to go away, you ruined something that would have been great for you and made you happy. And Cameron, she's a nice girl, she liked you, but you went and ruined that too, so I have to wonder what you are doing with me and why you are still here, why you wanted me to move in and when you are going to dump me too, when you get too happy? When's it going to be House? Do I need to go ahead and pack up now?"

"Jade where is all of this coming from?"

"From wondering how you supposedly fell in love with me so fast."

"Jade I do love you."

"But why, we've really only known each other for 7 months, do you really love me?"

She screamed at him getting out of the bed.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"Why do you love me House?"

"Because, you're different, you're different from Stacy, you're defiantly different from Cameron, you matched my sarcasm when I directed it towards you, I know what I did with Stacy was very stupid, and yea, I still have some feelings for her, but damnit Jade I do really love you, I know that's hard to believe because it's completely out of character for me, but I do."

Jade glared at him for a moment and said:

"Can I trust you House?"

"Yes…and when did we stop being on a first name basis Lance?"

She shrugged and laid back down as House said:  
"By the way I know tomorrow, it's the anniversary of your mothers death, does that have anything to do with this?"

"How dare you."

"Jade come on, this is ridiculous."

"It's none of your business"

"I think it is, you live with me."

"That's not fair you asked me to move in with you."

"And you didn't have to except."

"Whatever, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now."

The next day Jade was up and gone way before House was. He sighed and got ready hoping that she would be at the hospital for he could talk to her. But she wasn't, House went to Cuddy's office.

"Cuddy, where are Jades mom and sister buried at?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"You two had a fight didn't you?"

"Yea, now where are they buried?"

Cuddy sighed and told him, House left saying.

"I'll be back later."

House limped outside to his bike and sped away fuming the whole time to the cemetery, yes he fell in love with Jade fast, and yes it was very out of character for him, but it happens. He parked and walked away, until he saw Jade kneeling in front of her mothers and sisters graves talking to them…

"….Mom, I wish you were, you could tell me what to do, we had a fight, and I feel so foolish about it, I think you would like Greg, his sarcasm and non conformity surpass mine by far, but deep down he really is a good person, and I think that I may have blown my chances with him, the fight we had last night, it was horrible, but why am I even telling you this, if you can hear me at all, you can't answer me, you never can anymore, it's not fair."

Jade looked up to the sky, it started to rain and her tears got mixed in with it, she couldn't believe what had happened, their first fight, the first real one, after all that time, and now she may lose him forever.

House watched her for a few minutes then he kneeled down beside her.

"You haven't lost me Jade."

"Greg?!" she yelled

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I really didn't I was just scared, I didn't understand, I thought that maybe you were just pulling me along."

"Jade listen to me, at first, I just wanted to date you because you were intriguing to me, but then, as time went on, I started liking you a bit more than I had anticipated, then as you were laying in the bed in the hospital, I realized that I really did love you, and I don't want to let you go like I did with Stacy."

"I'm sorry Greg."

"It's ok, I'm sorry too, come on lets get back to the hospital."

When they got back to the hospital Jade went off to the children's ward and House pulled Cuddy aside.

"Cuddy, I think I want to ask Jade to marry me."

"What?"

"Marriage."

"House!"

"I'm being serious, last night after that fight, I thought I was going to lose her, and when I thought that…..well lets just say, I didn't like that feeling, I'm going to ask Jade to marry me."


	11. Chapter 9: what was the question?

…**1 week later…**

House found Wilson and limped over to him

"Hey, Wilson, I need your help with something."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I'm going to ask Jade to marry me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Yea, I need help picking out a ring and planning this."

"Why?"

"Because you've been through this crap three times."  
"Ouch."

"True"

"I know."

"Please?"

"You're begging me?"

"Yea, yea I am."

"Alright, here's what you do….."

Wilson sat down and talked everything out with House, and advised him to get Cuddy to help him pick her out a ring, seeing as Cuddy knows her better. So House pulled her aside. They left to go look for a ring. Wilson was walking down the hall when he heard someone yell his name; he turned around to see Jade.

"Have you seen Greg?"

She asked him as she came up beside him.

"Yea, he told me to tell you that he would see you tonight, he had something to attend to."  
"Is he ok?"

"Yea, he's fine."

"Oh, ok, that's good."

"Jade…."

"Yea Wilson?"

"Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with House?"

"Yea, I actually could."

"Oh that good then."

"Why…?"

"No reason, hey there's Chase and Cameron, maybe they've seen House."

"Umm, ok, thanks Wilson, bye."

"No problem."

Jade turned to the two of them"

"Do either one of you know where Grey went?"

"He said something about an errand for Cuddy"

Chase said. Jade sighed and walked off.

"Boy, is she going to be surprised. I wonder if she'll say yes."

Cameron muttered.

A few hours later Cuddy returned from helping House and sat down in her office to contemplate all of this, she still couldn't believe that House was going to as Jade to marry him. She smiled to herself. House had done exactly what Wilson said to do, after Cuddy helped him pick out a ring for Jade, he went home, cleaned up, set the table then he himself cooked dinner and took a shower and put on his best suite. Cuddy left her office to find Jade a little while later.

"Hey Jade."

"Yea Lisa?"

"Here."

She handed her a dress and shoes.

"What's this for?"

"House said to put this one and take your hair down."

"For what?"

"For your date."

"What date?"

"The one that you're going on, now go change."

Jade did as she was told with raised eyebrows and walked outside to get a cab, but House was waiting on his motorcycle, in his best suite.

"Your chariot my lady."

"Greg, what's all this about?"

"You'll see."

They drove back to the apartment.

"I thought we were going out."

"Trust me."

He helped her off and then went inside. Jade gasped.

"Greg, did you do all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it worked."

"Oh the nights just begun"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see.

He offered her his arm. They sat down and ate. At the end House excused himself telling Jade that he would be right back, when he came back he kneeled in front of Jade.

"Greg what in the hell are you doing?"

"Jade, will you marry me."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yea."

"Wilson knew didn't he?"

"Yea, and Cuddy, she helped me pick the ring out."

"Huh?"

"Oh yea."

He pulled it out and Jade gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

Jade said slowly nodding; he put the ring on her finger.

"Did you think Id say no?"

"I admit I was a little worried after that fight we had the other day, I'm glad you said yes."

House put on some music and turned to her

"May I have this dance?"

She laughed and stood up, they danced awkwardly for a while and House leaned down to kiss her, suddenly he started pulling up her dress. Jade pulled away for a minute, but then, didn't stop him; he pulled her to the room and shut the door.

…**3 weeks later…**

Jade and Cuddy were in her office talking

"You excited about the wedding?"

"Of course, and Cuddy, I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Are you sure?"

'No, no…I thought Id ask you then say haha just kidding a complete stranger is going to be my maid of honor, yes I'm sure you dork. You're my best friend, Cameron is the other brides maid, Wilson is the best man and Forman and Chase are grooms men."

"Thought so."

"I have a few dress choices for you and Cameron to look at."

"Ok."

"Bye"

"Bye"

It was about 3am and Jade rushed to the bathroom and heaved in the toilet.

"What's going on, I never get sick." She muttered.

"Jade are you ok?"

"Yea, I guess my food didn't agree with my stomach."

She went back to bed, the next day, she checked her calendar, she was supposed to have started her period four days ago, and she had never been late or skipped one.

"Shit."

She bought four different pregnancy tests, and went home to test them, every single one of them tested positive. Jade looked up in horror wondering what she was going to do, she needed to get blood work done, just to be on the safe side.

"Shit"


	12. Chapter 10: surprise!

Jade walked into Cuddy's office with a frantic look on her face

"I need your help," she said quickly

"What's wrong?"

"I need blood work done, without Greg finding out."

"Why?"

" I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Shhh, just do it."

"Ok, ok."

Cuddy came back about an hour later with Jades' results.

"You're pregnant."

"Oh God."

"It's ok."

"What am I going to tell Greg?"

"That you're having a baby."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"You're not having an abortion are you?"

"I don't know"

"Jade!"

"What?"  
"Come on, it's not so bad, the wedding is in a month."

"Yeah…but…"

"Jade, you need to talk to House."

"Needs to talk to me about what"

Jade turned around to see House standing in the doorway.

"Nothing, I'm going to get some food!"

She said jumping up quickly

"Jade!"

Cuddy said annoyed.

"Ill talk to you later Lisa."

She kissed House and hurried away. House turned to look at Cuddy with raised eyebrows

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Talk to her, not me."

"Cuddy!"

"House, it's none of my business."

"She's not having second thoughts is she?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Talk to her, its not my place."

"Fine"

He limped away.

"Hey Jade, are you ok?"

Jade looked up to see Wilson.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Promise not to tell Greg, for now anyway."

"Ok."

"Wilson, I'm pregnant."  
"Say what?"

"Its true."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You have to tell House."

"I know, I'm' scared."

"Of what?"

"That he'll be mad."

"What? It's part his."

"I know."

"Jade, you have to tell him."

"I know."

"It's ok."  
"I know"

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"Well here's you chance."

"What do you mean?"

Wilson smiled and walked away.

"Shit, Wilson wait a minute."

House sat down across from Jade, she started to get up.

"Sit down."

She slowly sat back down.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Greg."

"Jade."

Just then Forman came in.

"We need you."

"We'll continue this at home Jade."

He limped away following Forman."

"Shit."

She muttered again, putting her head in her hands.

"Jade, what's wrong"

Jade looked up to see Cameron this time.

"Why aren't you with the others?"

"They don't need me at the moment."

"Oh."

"You look troubled."

"A little."

"Care to share?"

She sighed and looked at Cameron.

"You can't tell Greg, I have to, promise?"

"Of course, what's going on?"

"Cameron, I'm going to have a baby."

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"And House doesn't know yet?"

"No"

"You have to tell him."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"It's a part of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jade, House has never been this way about someone, I mean you're getting marred next month, He's not going to care, it's not like you can't afford a baby, need I point out how much money you and House make combined."

"True, but he doesn't have to go through the pain of childbirth."

Cameron laughed.

"No man does, just talk to him, he seems distracted."

"Yea, that's probably my fault."

"What?"

"He knows something up."

"Then you need to tell him, like today."

"I know."

"Well I have to get going."

"Thanks Cameron."

"No problem, and me and Cuddy like the blue dress the best."

"Ok, we'll go Saturday to pick them up along with mine."

"Good I haven't seen it yet."

"Lisa's keeping it for me, so Greg wont see it."

Jade watched Cameron walk off, she went up to the new burns ward and stared at them trying not to cry.

"I'm going to be a mom."

She whispered. Jade stepped out of the elevator and literally ran into House.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, ready to go home?"

"Yea, I am."

He took her hand.

"So are you going to tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When we get home."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I know."

When they got back to the apartment, Jade fed Freckles and started washing dishes. House came up behind her and turned the water off, then he slowly turned her around, and kissed her.

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"Greg, sit down."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Why?"

"House." She said in a warning tone.

"Fine."

"Greg, I'm pregnant."

"I figured."

"What? How?"

"I am a doctor, remember?"

"You knew the whole damn time and let me go on like an idiot today?" she yelled

"I was going to see how long it took you to tell me."

Jade sighed.  
"Do you want me to keep it?"

"That's up to you."

"No, its part yours, IM asking you Greg."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then we keep the baby."

"Are _you _sure?"

"It's a part of you, so yes." Jade smiled

"We're going to be parents."

"I know."

"This is odd."

"Tell me about it.

He smiled at her.

"I can't believe it, we're getting married in a month and having a kid."


	13. Chapter 11: the wedding

A little reminder, at the start of the story, the prologue, Jade was 23, but the first chapter takes place three years later, so she was 26 then she had a birthday, so she is now 27, which means that she's only a year younger than Cameron is, sorry if that wasn't clear enough, but anyway, thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter! (This is going to be a short one.)

Jade was pacing nervously; she was exactly a month pregnant and thankfully hadn't gained any weight. Cuddy and Cameron came in to help her with her hair and dress.

"Are you nervous Jade?

Cuddy asked

"What do you think?"

She muttered.

"You're about to be a married woman, no more freedom!"

Cameron joked. Jade laughed and looked at the time, she had asked Chase at the last minute to escort her down the aisle, leaving Wilson as the best man and Forman as the other grooms man.

"Its almost that time."

Cuddy said.

"Here we go."

Jade took a deep breath. House was standing at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. The place was full of former patients and employees for the hospital. Jades old preacher was the one doing the sermon. Wilson and the others were now escorting the women to their seats. They had decided not to have a bride and groom side, but to let everyone sit on either side. Houses' mom and Surprisingly dad were there along with the others families.

Houses' POV 

I tensed up as the music started. The flower girl was little Kathy James, the girl Jade had sung for, she was so adorable. Then came Wilson with the rings, he smiled at me as he walked down the aisle. Now Cuddy came out with Cameron behind. Everyone stood up, I sucked my breathe in as the doors opened and Chase escorted my soon to be wife down the aisle. She was beautiful.

Jades' Pov 

With each step I took, my heart beat a little harder, it seemed like the sermon took forever but finally the preacher said

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.


	14. Epiolouge

So Jade ended up having twins, one boy and one girl, they named the kids Emma Jade and James Gregory. House and Jade had a few problems like any married couple, but they always ended up getting over it. Things worked out in the end. Their story just goes to show you that something to learn is everything to gain. Don't try to understand, don't try to fight it, everyone deserves to be happy.


End file.
